War of Dominion (Seventh Drastian War)
War of Dominion Background On June 20th, at the Battle of TeenMom, a week-old clan called TeenMom was defeated by the assembled Drastian forces, the leading superpower of CivWars. With this final challenge overrun, Drastia now had total, unrivaled control over the server. The day of victory, DuhBuzz/xPx3xDTrinity made an announcement on forums stating all who did not submit to Drastia would be terminated. To be convincing, the town of London was razed to be an example to those who did not comply, striking fear into many. The nations of Drastia, DrastiaNexus, and DrastiaCzechia then formed the Drastian Federation, also called the Dominion by outsiders for it's destabilizing new policy. Sickened by this, Dreadmore, freshly unbanned, decided to leave behind his goals for a reformed Templars and Melora to instigate open warfare against Drastia, shocking many when he brought back feared Warlord and pvp god Alettic to assist him. Dreadmore then made a call for support to all who did not favor Drastia's new rule, citing this would be a final chance to stop the superpower's goal. Blood, led by a returned Hooson, joined up as did elements of TRE. Chronology of Battle Opening Engagements (June 23-25) Battle of Montro, June 23 The Drastians took to the offensive without any of their major leadership (widely assumed Moosebobby led). No doubt hoping to choke off Alettic before he could really go into open warfare, they attacked his sandstone castle. Inside, Dreadmore, Alettic, and Pelleaon prepared to fight the nine attackers. The battle was brutal and came in two stages. In the first, the attackers penetrated the castle and the defenders were thrust into close quarters fighting. Pelleaon died swiftly in the first, while Alettic claimed ~3 kills and Dreadmore two. In the second after a massive regearing, Pelleaon once again died after a fight with Vali, while Dreadmore was struck down by a sword through a wooden door glitch. However, Alettic claimed two more kills and Dreadmore another, making the final tally eight kills for three. Montro flagged back the majority of the taken claims while nakeds harassed them for some time. Siege of Vita, June 23 Feeling they had the advantage, Montro attacked Vita, a town owned by InfamousDevil in DrastiaNexus, namely due to Alettic wanting revenge for Devil's naked assaults and remarks during the post battle. They unknowingly flagged a vault, and Devil did not evacuate for whatever reason. Acquiring a number of p4 sets and killing a few (presumably naked) last minute defenders, they town was took with little to no trouble. Battle of Rogue Island, June 24 Alettic began flagging Defiance (Capital of DrastiaNexus) claims at an unknown town, tempting the Drastians into a fight. Alettic rapidly asked for reinforcements, knowing he could not fight a 1v8. Pelleaon and Hooson arrived, but they did little to staunch the flow of battle. Pelleaon quickdropped, while Hooson and Alettic kited away. However, Pelleaon was able to draw reinforcements from the bulk of TRE, and for the first time in months the full TRE army arrived on Civ with the intent to fight their old enemy. After outflanking each other several times in the vicinity of Rogue Island, capital of Templars and owned by Exulansis, the two sides finally met outside the house of Exul. Now without, Alettic the TRE-Blood troops lost miner_frost in the beginning, but Adzy was able to take down Vali and Rundercoaster while everyone else fought around Exulansis's house furiously. SirMaltier died, having fallen to a gank with DuhBuzz and RedTillDead, at which point a meatgrinder of armor durability caused TRE-Blood to withdraw to regear while Drastia chased Hooson unsuccessfully off the field. Both sides began to quickly trashtalk the other, and ultimately the Drastians began to flag Exul again as TRE and Blood began to withdraw, exhausted, giving the battlefield to Drastia. Operation First Offense, June 25 Under the leadership of SirMaltier, Roman forces went on a blitzkrieg to eliminate multiple key Drastian outposts such as gold grinders and vaults in a series of three battles. The first battle went to the favor of the attackers, with the death of Randall for Drastia but also the loss of Deets. Alettic and Malt came as reinforcements for the MA forces, helping push the attackers out and costing them two more deaths as the defenders won the battlefield. The MA forces pushed on to Randall's gold farm, where a 30-min siege began on the enormous claims. The MA troops grew restless and dull, allowing the Drastians to loop around and strike from behind. Malt galvanized the MA forces last minute, bringing about a brief battle that resulted miraculously in no deaths for the Montro Alliance and an untold (but small) amount for the Drastian forces. While MA kept flagging Randall's grinder, the Drastian's regrouped for a third onslaught, hoping to drive the flaggers out of the area for good by this time maintaining a strong defense line on the high walls. The Drastians eventually jumped down after a staredown, resulting in several one on one fights. Talltitanic was slain on the MA side, but the Drastians once again took a few casualties, forcing a final retreat from the battlefield as the grinder was penetrated. No further attacks were made, giving the day to the Montro Alliance with a capture of key installations. Alettic's Skirmishes (June 25- ) Skirmish at Defiance, June 25 Alettic and handful of others began flagging a Defiance outpost, sparking a large Drastian response that all but raped the attackers. To everyones surprise, Alettic quickdropped to Pzychotic, sending the Montro Alliance people retreating from the scene. Skirmishes at Vita, June 25 DuhBuzz, Randall, Dr_Chocolate, and Moosebobby began flagging Montro claims in Vita. Alettic and Dreadmore got on Adzy for reinforcement and decided to fight head on. From the top of the walls, DuhBuzz jumped off and led the charge into the town. Fighting continued for a few minutes and much of the armor durability of Alettic and Dreadmore and Adzy was used up. Moose was then killed in action. Down one person, the three offensive fighters popped the helmets of all the combatents. Alettic was killed by Dr_Chocolate. Adzy and Dreadmore pearled out and hid inside the house. The offenders returned again later with crazyorange and spjx. They ambushed an offguard side outside the walls of the fortress. Moose, Chocolate, and crazyorange got displaced from the fight, and had no idea where the fighting was occuring. After a while, they rejoined the fight. Chocolate was quickdropped by Adzy. Alettic was then killed by the offense. Dreadmore escaped once again. Skirmish at Pendragon, June 26 What started as simple mucking around in iron, p1 and p2 diamond turned into a full scale assault after Blood and Montro forces were killed by Sharp V swords in the vicinity of a fort owned by Vali. Dreadmore rallied troops to actual capture the fort whilst Drastian forces flagged a location unknown to Dreadmore. Vali arrived naked to defend and Dread became perplexed as the other side continued to flag. It was discovered, however, that they were reflagging an old vault of Randalls, and logged off before any flagbacks could be done at the time. Skirmish at Donzula (?), June 27 Location not remembered at this time but assumed Donzula claims. Alettic, Hooson, and Devildog began a hardline flag towards the center of some Donzula claims and were met by an overwhelming force that resulted in the deaths of Hooson and Devil. Alettic escaped and they all logged off to prevent any reflagging of the area. Montro Alliance Offensive First Battle of Donzula, June 29 SirMaltier readed TRE and Blood troops for an assault on Donzula's main base, a large, multi-walled fort that also served as a vault for the warriors of the town. Flagging went steadily, and they were later joined by Dreadmore while Randall was reinforced by DuhBuzz. Both initially died in broken p4 to the large attacking force, before toying with them with debuffs and insta-damage. Pelleaon, meanwhile, discovered the vault had long been emptied. Nevertheless, the Montro Alliance decided to stick around anyway. After SirMaltier had to leave, giving command to Dreadmore, the Drastians were joined by new recruit Yanooosh and MA defect and former TeenMom soldier Agenda, where they engaged in a 6v4 against the Drastians (Bloodstrike and Pelleaon were not in p4.) Duhbuzz separated Echhho and chased him out into the ocean while Yanooosh was struck down by tall. Dreadmore and Tall were killed by Randall while Agenda's helm popped, causing him to zip around the battlefield with epearls to the point of escaping his pursuers. After Echhho finally died to Buzz in the ocean, the Montro Alliance pulled out and logged before reflagging could commence. Battle of F1aze, June 30 Pzychotic of F1aze logged on, sparking the flagging oh her and F1azes gold grinder. SirMaltier led a large force of around eight people in a straight flag to the heart of the monstrous base, while Pzychotic and dogs pestered them to little effect. The grinder was taken and the Romans took her nearby farm and other facilities, effectively eliminating the town's output, though notably leaving its enormous p4 stores behind. Reinforcements for the Drastians later arrived, but the small numbers of backup made the MA leadership question themselves. Skirmishes at Donzula and Dominion Declaration, June 30 "Is this the end of the war?" "No, it's the end of an era." -A random noob and Pelleaon discussing the aftermath of Dominion Declaration Dreadmore began leading a contingent to take claims belongs to TeenMom, led by Agenda, but the latter logged off. The counterattack team, a frightingly small Randall, Red, and Vali against an army of approximately seven raised some eyebrows, and the fight continued with Red killed in p3, and Tall Devildog being killed in p4, as well as a host of minor deaths for the MA. Eventually, Randall escaped and Dreadmore had to leave, and the battle ended inclonclusively. Later, RedTillDead returned stating that the "remnant of Drastia" wanted to fight at /warp wild against whatever TRE, Blood, and Montro was online. A force of around twelve greeted them at Randall's fort, where Red and Randall were struck down in a pitiful 3v8+ (unknown how many in p2). Afterwards, Red and Randall stated the opinion expressed by most of Drastia that coolsurdy had biased the war in TRE's favor, and thus they wanted no part in it. Before the argument could continue, a town either unclaimed or deleted, crashing the server. Finale and Aftermath The Dominion Declaration effectively ended Drastian involvement on civ for the time being. While remnants in the form on Donzula, Nexus, and Antarctica would remain, large scale movements were at an end, ending the short lived Dominion Era. TRE and Blood declared a non-involved stance in the server, preferring to play others entirely and keeping only loose connections to CivWars. In the wake of both their and Drastia's absence, they hoped new nations and towns would be able to flourish. Dreadmore revived the old nation Templars while Alettic began making his own server, while numerous small towns banded into either their own nations, or Templars. Scoreboard Key: (Battle Name) '''(Victor [V= Victory/SV = Strategic Victory/NV= No Victory) (Commanders) '''Battle of Montro, June 23, '''Federation V Montro(SV),' Moosebobby of Federation '''and' Dreadmore of Montro Siege of Vita, June 23, '''Federation v Montro Alliance(V),' InfamousDevil of Federation '''and' Alettic of Montro Alliance Battle of Rogue Island, June 24, '''Federation(V)' vs Blood-TRE, DuhBuzz of Federation '''and' SirMaltier and Hooson of Blood-TRE and Exulansis of Templars Operation First Offense, June 25, Federation vs Montro Alliance (SV), Randall of Federation and '''SirMaltier of TRE '''Skirmishes at Vita, June 25, '''Federation(V)' vs Montro, Duhbuzz of Federation '''and '''Alettic of Montro '''Skirmish at Defiance, June 25', Federation (V) '''vs Montro Alliance, DuhBuzz of Federation '''and '''Alettic of Montro '''Skirmish at Pendragon, June 26, '''Federation(NV) vs Montro Alliance '''(NV), '''Randall of Federation '''and '''Dreadmore of Montro '''Skirmish at Donzula, June 27, '''Federation(V) vs Montro Alliance, Duhbuzz of Federation '''and '''Alettic of Montro Alliance '''Battle of Donzula, June 29, Federation'(V) '''vs Montro Alliance, Duhbuzz and Randall of Federation '''and '''SirMaltier of TRE '''and '''Dreadmore of Montro '''Battle of F1aze, June 30, '''Federation vs Montro Alliance'(SV), '''Pzychotic of Federation and SirMaltier of TRE Category:War Category:Military Conflict